The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a portable device, an electronic pet apparatus, recording medium storing information processing procedures and an information processing method, and can be applied to various kinds of information device such as mobile telephones and personal computers. By exchanging various kinds of data required in generation of a response via a network and by using voice to catalogue words, the present invention realizes a more familiar electronic pet apparatus, an information processing apparatus with an electronic pet, a portable device and a recording medium storing information processing procedures.
For conventional personal computers, so-called rearing simulation game software has been proposed. The rearing simulation game software is a game to rear a pet (that is, an electronic pet) in a virtual reality space provided by a computer. The pet rearing simulation game software allows easy communications with an electronic pet in comparison with really rearing a pet.
By the way, a real pet performs various kinds of action depending to the physical condition thereof, the surrounding environment and so on. In addition, the pet recognizes the owner and performs actions different from actions to others. Moreover, the behavior may be changed by learning.
If an electronic pet is capable of imitating a variety of behaviors of a real pet, the electronic pet can be considered to be more familiar.
It is an object of the present invention addressing the problems described above to provide a more familiar electronic pet apparatus, an information processing apparatus with an electronic pet, a portable device, a recording medium storing information processing procedures and an information processing method.
In order to solve the problems described above, the present invention is applied to an information processing apparatus, a portable device or an electronic pet apparatus, and relating to: a voice recognition means for outputting a result of voice recognition in conformity with a predetermined recognition rule; an emotion generation means for generating an emotion parameter, which varies at least in accordance with the result of voice recognition and the lapse of time and indicates an emotion in a pseudo manner, in conformity with a predetermined emotion-parameter generation rule; and a response generation means for generating a response to the result of voice recognition in conformity with a predetermined response generation rule based on at least the emotion parameter, the following means is included: a communication means for carrying out processing to update the recognition rule, the emotion-parameter generation rule and the response generation rule by connection to a predetermined network; or a communication means for carrying out processing to update data required in the recognition rule, the emotion-parameter generation rule and the response generation rule by connection to the predetermined network.
In addition, the present invention is applied to an information processing apparatus, a portable device or an electronic pet apparatus, and also includes a communication means for acquiring at least the emotion parameter or data required in generation of the emotion parameter by connection to a predetermined network wherein the response generation means generates a response depending on the emotion parameter acquired by the communication means or a response depending on an emotion parameter generated from the data acquired by the communication means.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a recording medium storing information processing procedures including: communication processing to execute a process to update the recognition rule, the emotion-parameter generation rule or the response generation rule by connection to a predetermined network; or communication processing to execute a process to update data required for the recognition rule, the emotion-parameter generation rule or the response generation rule by connection to the predetermined network.
Moreover, the present invention also provides a recording medium storing information processing procedures including: communication processing to acquire at least the emotion parameter or data required in generation of the emotion parameter by connection to a predetermined network from equipment of the same type connected to the network; and response generation processing to generate a response depending on the emotion parameter acquired by the communication processing or a response depending on an emotion parameter generated from the data acquired by the communication processing.
Further, the present invention is applied to an information processing method and comprises: communication processing to execute a process to update the recognition rule, the emotion-parameter generation rule or the response generation rule by connection to a predetermined network; or communication processing to execute of a process to update data required for the recognition rule, the emotion-parameter generation rule or the response generation rule by connection to the predetermined network.
In addition, the present invention is applied to an information processing method and comprises: communication processing to acquire at least the emotion parameter or data required in generation of the emotion parameter by connection to a predetermined network; and response generation processing to output a response depending on the emotion parameter acquired by the communication processing or a response depending on an emotion parameter generated from the data acquired by the communication processing.
Moreover, the present invention is applied to an information processing apparatus, a portable device or an electronic pet apparatus, includes a cataloging means capable of changing a data base via voice, on the basis of a result of voice recognition by at least cataloging a word obtained as a result of voice recognition in the data base in a cataloging operation mode.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a recording medium storing information processing procedures including cataloging processing capable of changing a data base via voice the basis of a result of voice recognition by at least cataloging a word obtained as a result of voice recognition in the data base in a cataloging operation mode.
Furthermore, the present invention is applied to an information processing method and comprises cataloging processing capable of changing a data base via voice on the basis of a result of voice recognition by at least cataloging a word obtained as a result of voice recognition in the data base in a cataloging operation mode.
In addition, as an application to an information processing apparatus, a portable device or an electronic pet apparatus, the present invention has a user authentication means for authenticating the user on the basis of voice wherein the response generation means changes a response in accordance with the user and in dependence on a result of authentication output by the user authentication means.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a recording medium storing information processing procedures including user authentication processing of authenticating the user on the basis of voice and response generation processing of changing a response in accordance with the user and in dependence on a result of authentication output by the user authentication processing.
Furthermore, as an application to an information processing method, the present invention comprises user authentication processing of authenticating the user on the basis of voice and response generation processing of changing a response in accordance with the user and in dependence on a result of authentication output by the user authentication processing.
In addition, as an application to an information processing apparatus, a portable device or an electronic pet apparatus, the present invention has a word/phrase classification means for identifying the type of an input expressed by voice in generation of a response to a result of voice recognition wherein a response generation rule is set as a rule for generating responses excluding a response of a predetermined type in accordance with the type of the voice input and on the basis of classification of responses according to classification of voice inputs.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a recording medium storing, on the basis of the voice input, an information processing procedure prescribing word/phrase classification processing to identify the type of an input expressed by a voice in generation of a response to a result of voice recognition processing to set a response generation rule as a rule for generating responses excluding a response of a predetermined type in accordance with the type of the voice input and on the basis of classification of responses according to classification of voice inputs.
Further, as an application to an information processing method, the present invention comprises information processing procedure for recognizing the type of voice input and generating a response to the result of voice recognition in accordance with the predetermined response generation rule which is a rule of generating responses excluding a response of a predetermined type in accordance with the type of an input and a category of a response to the input.
In addition, as an application to an information processing apparatus, a portable device or an electronic pet apparatus, the present invention has a history recording means for recording a history of at least results of voice recognition and emotion parameters corresponding to results of voice recognition wherein a change in emotion parameter corresponding to a result of voice recognition is varied in accordance with the history.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a recording medium storing information processing procedures prescribing history recording processing to record a history of at least results of voice recognition and emotion parameters corresponding to results of voice recognition to vary a change in emotion parameter corresponding to a result of voice recognition in accordance with the history.
On the top of that, as an application to an information processing method, the present invention comprises history recording processing to record a history of at least results of voice recognition and emotion parameters corresponding to results of voice recognition to vary a change in emotion parameter corresponding to a result of voice recognition in accordance with the history.
In addition, as an application to an information processing apparatus, a portable device or an electronic pet apparatus, the present invention relates to: a voice recognition means for processing a voice and outputting a result of voice recognition in conformity with a predetermined recognition rule; an emotion generation means for generating an emotion parameter, which indicates an emotion in a pseudo manner as well as varies at least in accordance with the result of voice recognition and varies with the lapse of time, in conformity with a predetermined emotion-parameter generation rule; and a response generation means for generating a response to a result of voice recognition in conformity with a predetermined response generation rule based on at least the emotion parameter, wherein there is included: a communication means for carrying out processing to update the recognition rule, the emotion-parameter generation rule and the response generation rule by connection to a predetermined network; or a communication means for carrying out processing to update data required in the recognition rule, the emotion-parameter generation rule and the response generation rule by connection to the predetermined network.
Accordingly, the communication means is capable of outputting various kinds of data required in the generation of a response. Thus, equipment of the same type connected to the network is capable of generating almost the same response as a response to a voice input in this information processing apparatus, the portable device or the electronic pet apparatus. As a result, an electronic pet can be treated as if the electronic pet were taken out to the external equipment connected to the network and, moreover, the electronic pet can also be made easy to get acquainted with as if the electronic pet were a real pet in the course of actual training.
In addition, as an application to an information processing apparatus, a portable device or an electronic pet apparatus, the present invention includes a communication means for acquiring at least an emotion parameter or data required in generation of an emotion parameter by connection to a predetermined network wherein the response generation means generates a response depending on the emotion parameter acquired by the communication means or a response depending on an emotion parameter generated from the data acquired by the communication means. Thus, the response generation means is capable of generating almost the same response as a response to a voice input in equipment of the same type connected to the network. As a result, an electronic pet can be treated as if the electronic pet were taken out from the equipment of the same type connected to the network and, moreover, the electronic pet can be made easy to get acquainted with as if the electronic pet were a real pet in the course of actual training. In addition, the amount of knowledge can be enlarged if necessary typically by making the vocabulary of words that can be understood by the electronic pet larger.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a recording medium storing information processing procedures prescribing: communication processing to execute a process to update the recognition rule, the emotion-parameter generation rule or the response generation rule by connection to a predetermined network; or communication processing to execute a process to update data required for the recognition rule, the emotion-parameter generation rule or the response generation rule by connection to the predetermined network.
Thus, equipment of the same type connected to the network is capable of generating almost the same response as a response to voice input in an apparatus executing the information processing procedure stored in this recording medium. As a result, an electronic pet can be treated as if the electronic pet were taken out to the external equipment and, furthermore, the electronic pet can be made easy to get acquainted with as if the electronic pet were a real pet in the course of actual training.
Moreover, the present invention also provides a recording medium storing information processing procedures prescribing: communication processing to acquire at least an emotion parameter or data required in generation of an emotion parameter by connection to a predetermined network; and response generation processing to generate a response depending on the emotion parameter acquired by the communication processing or a response depending on an emotion parameter generated from the data acquired by the communication processing.
Thus, an apparatus executing the information processing procedure stored in this recording medium is capable of generating almost the same response as a response to a voice input in the equipment of the same type connected to the network. As a result, an electronic pet can be treated as if the electronic pet were taken out from the equipment of the same type connected to the network and, moreover, the electronic pet can be made easy to get acquainted with as if the electronic pet were a real pet in the course of actual training. In addition, the amount of knowledge can be enlarged if necessary typically by making the vocabulary of words that can be understood by the electronic pet larger.
On the top of that, as an application to an information processing method, the present invention comprises: communication processing to execute a process to update the recognition rule, the emotion-parameter generation rule or the response generation rule by connection to a predetermined network; or communication processing to execute a process to update data required for the recognition rule, the emotion-parameter generation rule or the response generation rule by connection to a predetermined network.
Thus, equipment of the same type connected to the network is capable of generating almost the same response as a response to a voice input in an apparatus executing the information processing method. As a result, an electronic pet can be treated as if the electronic pet were taken out to the external equipment and, furthermore, the electronic pet can be made easy to get acquainted with as if the electronic pet were a real pet in the course of actual training.
In addition, as an application to an information processing method, the present invention comprises: communication processing to acquire at least the emotion parameter or data required in generation of the emotion parameter by connection to a predetermined network; and response generation processing to generate a response depending on the emotion parameter acquired by the communication processing or a response depending on an emotion parameter generated from the data acquired by the communication processing.
Thus, an apparatus executing this information processing method is capable of generating almost the same response as a response to a voice input in the equipment of the same type connected to the network. As a result, an electronic pet can be treated as if the electronic pet were taken out from the equipment connected to the network and, moreover, the electronic pet can be made easy to get acquainted with as if the electronic pet were a real pet in the course of actual training. In addition, the amount of knowledge can be enlarged if necessary typically by making the vocabulary of words that can be understood by the electronic pet larger.
Moreover, as an application to an information processing apparatus, a portable device or an electronic pet apparatus, the present invention has a cataloging means capable of changing a data base in accordance with a voice input in a cataloging operation mode based on a result of voice recognition by at least cataloging a word obtained as a result of voice recognition in the data base. Thus, the vocabulary of words that can be understood by an electronic pet can be made larger with ease by voice inputs. As a result, the electronic pet can be made easy to get acquainted with as if the electronic pet were a real pet in the course of actual training.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a recording medium storing information processing procedures prescribing cataloging processing capable of changing a data base in accordance with a voice input in a cataloging operation mode based on a result of voice recognition by at least cataloging a word obtained as a result of voice recognition in the data base.
Thus, the vocabulary of words that can be understood by an electronic pet can be made larger with ease by voice inputs in an apparatus executing the information processing procedure stored in this recording medium. As a result, the electronic pet can be made easy to get acquainted with as if the electronic pet were a real pet in the course of actual training.
On the top of that, as an application to an information processing method, the present invention comprises cataloging processing capable of changing a data base in accordance with a voice input in a cataloging operation mode based on a result of voice recognition by at least cataloging a word obtained as a result of voice recognition in the data base. By executing this information processing method, the vocabulary of words that can be understood by an electronic pet can thus be made larger with ease by voice inputs. As a result, the electronic pet can be made easy to get acquainted with as if the electronic pet were a real pet in the course of actual training.
In addition, as an application to an information processing apparatus, a portable device or an electronic pet apparatus, the present invention has a user authentication means for authenticating the user wherein the response generation means changes a generated response in accordance with the user and in dependence on a result of authentication output by the user authentication means. Thus, the response of an electronic pet to the owner can be made different for example from that to a person other than the owner. As a result, the electronic pet can be made a pet which is easier to get acquainted with and behaves as if the electronic pet were a real pet.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a recording medium storing information processing procedures prescribing user authentication processing of authenticating the user and response generation processing of changing a generated response in accordance with the user and in dependence on a result of authentication output by the user authentication processing. Thus, the response of an electronic pet to the owner can be made different for example from that to a person other than the owner. As a result, the electronic pet can be made a pet which is easier to get acquainted with and behaves as if the electronic pet were a real pet.
On the top of that, as an application to an information processing method, the present invention comprises user authentication processing of authenticating the user and response generation processing of changing a generated response in accordance with the user and in dependence on a result of authentication output by the user authentication processing. Thus, the response of an electronic pet to the owner can be made different for example from that to a person other than the owner. As a result, the electronic pet can be made a pet which is easier to get acquainted with and behaves as if the electronic pet were a real pet.
In addition, as an application to an information processing apparatus, a portable device or an electronic pet apparatus, the present invention has a word/phrase classification means for identifying the type of an input expressed by a voice in generation of a response to a result of voice recognition wherein a response generation rule is set as a rule for generating responses excluding a response of a predetermined type in accordance with the type of the voice input and on the basis of classification of responses according to classification of voice inputs. It is thus possible to prevent an electronic pet from outputting an unnatural response such as a question raised in response to an inquiry. As a result, the response of the electronic pet can be made natural as well as lively. In addition, the electronic pet can be made easier to get acquainted with.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a recording medium storing information processing procedures prescribing word/phrase classification processing to identify the type of an input expressed by a voice in generation of a response to a result of voice recognition processing to set a response generation rule as a rule for generating responses excluding a response of a predetermined type in accordance with the type of the voice input and on the basis of classification of responses according to classification of voice inputs. It is thus possible to prevent an electronic pet from outputting an unnatural response such as a question raised in response to an inquiry. As a result, the response of the electronic pet can be made natural as well as lively. In addition, the electronic pet can be made easier to get acquainted with.
On the top of that, as an application to an information processing method, the present invention comprises information processing procedure for recognizing the type of voice input and generating a response to the result of voice recognition in accordance with the predetermined response generation rule which is a rule of generating responses excluding a response of a predetermined type in accordance with the type of an input and a category of a response to the input. It is thus possible to prevent an electronic pet from outputting an unnatural response such as a question raised in response to an inquiry. As a result, the response of the electronic pet can be made natural as well as lively. In addition, the electronic pet can be made easier to get acquainted with.
In addition, as an application to an information processing apparatus, a portable device or an electronic pet apparatus, the present invention has a history recording means for recording a history of at least results of voice recognition and emotion parameters corresponding to results of voice recognition wherein a change in emotion parameter corresponding to a result of voice recognition is varied in accordance with the history. It is thus possible to create an electronic pet""s response full of emotions of familiarity, intimacy and the like to for example a voice heard frequently. As a result, the response of the electronic pet can be made natural as well as lively. In addition, the electronic pet can be made easier to get acquainted with.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a recording medium storing information processing procedures prescribing history recording processing to record a history of at least results of voice recognition and emotion parameters corresponding to results of voice recognition to vary a change in emotion parameter corresponding to a result of voice recognition in accordance with the history. It is thus possible to create an electronic pet""s response full of emotions of familiarity, intimacy and the like to for example a voice heard frequently. As a result, the response of the electronic pet can be made natural as well as lively. In addition, the electronic pet can be made easier to get acquainted with.
On the top of that, as an application to an information processing method, the present invention comprises history recording processing to record a history of at least results of voice recognition and emotion parameters corresponding to results of voice recognition to vary a change in emotion parameter corresponding to a result of voice recognition in accordance with the history. It is thus possible to create an electronic pet""s response full of emotions of familiarity, intimacy and the like to for example a voice heard frequently. As a result, the response of the electronic pet can be made natural as well as lively. In addition, the electronic pet can be made more familiar.